


Persistant Urges

by psychofreak101



Category: non fiction - Fandom
Genre: Death, Graphic, Killing, Lesson, Murdering, Other, School, Thinking, Urges, Violence, class, mature - Freeform, persistant urges, random thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: The random thoughts many people have that pop up in their head. These thoughts can't be helped. Every person has these random thoughts. It can be about anything, it doesn't matter what you're doing. You don't even have to mean these thoughts or want these thoughts. They happen on their own. No, you're not crazy, you're normal.





	Persistant Urges

I’m sitting down in my warm seat, indicating someone was sitting here before me. I liked that it wasn’t cold but it disturbed me by how warm it was. Something I always pay attention to when I sit in my seat. I take a breath. I wonder how many others just breathed in the same breath I exhaled. It’s all too odd what kinds of things you think that you haven’t thought before but can’t help to bring up when sitting in a room.

Everything’s moving just a tad more swiftly. I don’t even notice the clocks rotating faster than I could count. All I did was stare, longingly at my hands as I twisted and cracked each bone in my fingers. I liked doing this, listening to each one successfully pop. It was satisfying, something I oddly enjoyed. My hands, I memorized every dot, every skin tone, every wrinkle, and every pore. I had nothing more but to pay attention to them.

My hands had faded into my lap, my dark pants no longer interesting me. The carpet was blue, dark but a different tone and it caught my eye. I started to count, every carpet knot, every string that was pulled out to make it seem soft. I rub my shoes against it, it looked soft. This action sounded like it would feel nice and I suddenly wanted to scratch at it. But, that would be weird, very out of the ordinary.

I'm looking around the room and all I notice is blurred out people, standing still, slightly breathing. Some of their breaths are uneven and all I can think is ‘I could hold your nose and cover your mouth and you would stop breathing.’ ‘I could kick your chair and you would fall on your pencil.’ ‘I could stab you with my pencil, I’m close enough.’ ‘I could hit you in the head with a fire extinguisher.’ ‘I could literally just start killing people in here.’ ‘I can kill myself right here, right in the middle of the lesson.’ I don’t even feel bad for these thoughts of mine I cannot help. 

The bell rings, the people around me stand and walk out and they make so many sounds now. I’m back to reality and realize how you would react, like a human being. By then I feel bad and sigh, all I do is keep my thoughts in my head. Persistent urges they call them. Sometimes they are horrifying, but I know better than to think I would do any of them.


End file.
